


是秘密呀

by strawberrymilkxx444



Category: Naruto, 宁雏, 日向宁次 - Fandom, 日向雏田 - Fandom, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymilkxx444/pseuds/strawberrymilkxx444
Kudos: 24





	是秘密呀

骨科 R18 幼驯染  
各种崩坏ooc

日向雏田有很多秘密。  
每个少女都有秘密，但日向雏田觉得她应该是秘密最多最烦恼的一个。

她的第一个秘密，是关于她过分姣好的身体的。

相比起身材火辣且敢于自信展示出来的井野，身材刚刚好协调匀称的天天，还有经常在公共场合抱怨自己胸小但看起来却并不烦恼的小樱，雏田有一个秘密。  
她的身材发育得太好了，好像比井野还要好，偶尔洗完澡光着身站在镜子前看自己，她觉得她的胸和屁股真的太大了。

好像从小就发育得比别人好，她记得自己的第一个胸罩，是母亲给她买的粉红色系带款，又少女又时髦。  
但穿去忍者学校的第一天，立马就被班上的女孩子发现了凑过去围观，纷纷向雏田投去了羡慕的眼神。  
雏田是班上第一个穿胸罩的，在其它女孩都还是平平坦坦的飞机场时，她就已经开始有小山包了。

虽说在别人眼里这好像是一件很幸运值得骄傲的事，但她却有些儿自卑，因此她总是穿一些宽大的衣服，肥大的直筒裤，把自己的胸和屁股遮起来。  
不像小樱和井野，总是穿颜色鲜艳的小短裙，露出自己玲珑的身段。

和女孩们一起去泡温泉时，大家看出她很不自在，会开导她说都是女孩子呀，可以放轻松随意一点，但雏田还是十分紧张。她可不想让别人看到自己的身体。

但这个秘密，有一个人知道。

“雏田大人，您父亲派人催我们回去修行了，雏田大人泡好澡了的话就尽快出来与我一道回家吧。”是宁次哥哥的声音，从门外传过来，冷漠又没有感情，仿佛在例行公事。  
但雏田知道，这是宁次哥哥怕她不自在，在为她解围呢。  
于是雏田赶紧快速换好衣服和女孩们告别逃离了温泉室。

与其追溯宁次哥哥为什么知道自己这个秘密，倒不如说宁次哥哥是亲眼看着自己的小山包长大的。

日向家有一种独特的修行，在急湍的河流中练习八卦掌，借助水的阻力来增加修行的难度，这样往往会达成事倍功半的效果。

这个修行当然是一直陪着自己修行的宁次哥哥教给她的啦。  
还记得他们第一次开始水中修行时，两人都没在意，直接下水练习，结束后全身都湿透了。  
“雏田大人，您的衣服都湿了，要不您脱下来，我生火给您烤干吧。”  
那时候两人都才五六岁，也不懂什么男女之别，一心只想着修行变强证明给父亲看，两个小孩光溜溜地面对面坐着，也完全不觉得有什么不妥呀！  
于是后来再水中练习的时候两人便学聪明了，直接将衣服脱在河边，赤裸着身体修行，这条河流位于日向家的后山，平时根本不会有其他人来所以也不用担心被外人看到。

日复一日年复一年，两个人都没有觉得有什么不对。  
首先察觉到不一样的是心细的宁次哥哥。  
突然有一天他就发现，雏田大人的胸部，好像和以前不一样了。但他还是当做没有看见一样没有说出口。

直到又突然有一天，雏田自己也发现了，于是她在脱衣服的时候犹豫了。  
在水中已经练习完一套掌法的宁次回过头发现雏田大人还在河边站着呢，秀眉皱着好像很纠结。  
“雏田大人，怎么了？”宁次走过去问她。  
“宁次哥哥……我……”雏田有点开不了口，不知道该不该说，这似乎是一个女孩子的小秘密，但是呢，宁次哥哥虽然是男生，可两人朝夕相处他是自己最亲近的人告诉他应该也没问题吧？

“雏田大人，您有什么困难，但说无妨。”宁次哥哥好听的声音有让人安下心来的力量。  
一咬牙，一闭眼，雏田便说了出来“宁次哥哥，我的胸部发育了，男女有别，我还是不脱衣服了。”  
“原来是这个事，确实，我也发现了雏田大人的胸部好像和以前不太一样了，但在我看来还是没有什么区别的，雏田大人在我面前不必害羞哦。”

雏田还是不愿意脱，便湿身在水下练习了几套掌法。湿漉漉的上了岸。衣服紧紧贴在身上，勾勒出女孩花苞初开的好轮廓，反而比裸体更引人遐想。

“雏田大人，我烧好火了，你快把衣服脱下来吧，别着凉了。”  
“不用，我……阿嚏！”「我没事」三个字还没说出口，雏田便结结实实连打了两个喷嚏。  
果然抬头便看见宁次哥哥只有在她犯错时才会露出的严肃表情。  
讪讪地把衣服给脱了，宁次哥哥从外套，护额，再到小内裤，一件一件地帮她晾在了竹竿上。  
做完这些事，宁次哥哥便把自己的衣服脱下来披在了她的身上。  
身上被属于宁次哥哥的清冽气息笼罩，顿时暖和了不少。

以后还是听宁次哥哥的，不要再想东想西了，毕竟宁次哥哥是自己最亲近的人呀，两人之间可不能这么生分，雏田想。  
“宁次哥哥，你也不能着凉了。”女孩凑过去亲昵地坐在男孩身上，把合拢的外套又敞开包在两人的身上，“这样我们就都暖和啦。”笑起来天真无邪。  
两具身体没有隔阂地贴着，互相给彼此传递自己的热量，不过好像有点过热了，雏田觉得她全身血液循环都加快了，心跳也是。

当然，在这个小插曲之后就还是恢复了以前的惯例——赤身在河流里修行啦。

说起来日向雏田有一次和同村小伙伴出去执行任务，半夜睡不着便起身去了河边修行，差点被同行的鸣人君看到了！可把她吓了一跳！虽然说自己可以和宁次哥哥坦诚相见，可是其它男孩子绝对不可以啊！

话说回来，宁次哥哥知道自己的小秘密，自己总是花心思遮掩的身体，宁次哥哥却是唯一一个把它看光光的人，甚至对自己全身上下哪里有痣都一清二楚。  
雏田只有在宁次哥哥面前才毫无负担。因此关于身体发育所带来的烦恼和秘密，她都会事无巨细和宁次哥哥讲，而宁次哥哥，也总是能轻而易举的解决她的青春期问题。

比如，有一天两人休沐日难得出门逛街，在街上偶遇了井野和小樱两人正在互相斗嘴打闹，看到宁雏二人后热情地大笑着打了招呼，又继续她们刚刚吵闹的话题。  
看着阳光又充满活力的两个少女的背影，雏田感慨到“真希望像小樱和井野一样，能够穿着好看的小裙子，自信的挺胸抬头走在大街上呀。”  
“雏田大人，其实您比她们更美更好看。”  
“话虽是这样说，可突然做出改变的话，果然还是很难吧？”  
“那您可以，先从穿给我看开始呀。”

于是那天回到家两人分手时，雏田收到了一个纸袋，“雏田大人，明天练习时，请穿给我看吧。”  
雏田回到房间打开袋子，拆开盒子，才发现里面是一条淡紫色的连衣短裙，自己也就在一家服装店的橱窗外多看了几眼，也不知道怎么被宁次哥哥发现了，还趁自己不注意买了下来，内心第无数次感叹：宁次哥哥实在是太太太温柔了。

换上身试穿，并不是很保守的款式，领口露出的大片肌肤在温柔紫色的衬托下愈加白皙，方领显得雏田的脖颈锁骨十分精致，胸前的两团浑圆也露出一些端倪，若隐若现的沟壑更是为她增添了几分性感，收腰的款式恰到好处展示了雏田优美的腰臀曲线，裙摆及到大腿中部，又多了一些俏皮，不怎么出世的双腿又细又直。  
虽说不是很习惯穿这类型的衣服，但是毫无疑问，雏田穿起来很好看。

第二天穿去练功房时，雏田觉得自己好像有把宁次哥哥惊艳到，他仿佛看呆了一般，过了好久才说“雏田大人，裙子很适合你，以后若是有想穿的衣服，那就都穿给我看吧。”  
雏田永远记得，那天宁次哥哥有点心不在焉的样子，练习时还误伤到自己了，一掌打偏了拍在了自己的小胸脯上，可疼了。为此宁次哥哥很是愧疚，帮她揉了好久好久。

练功房是两人最常待的地方，经常是早上进去晚上才出来，于是雏田开始经常穿着自己很想穿却又不好意思穿出去的衣服来练习，有时候也会直接把衣服带到练功房来换。  
这样既满足了她想穿衣服的欲望又避免了只能自己孤芳自赏，还能给她找回自信。反正宁次哥哥知道自己的秘密啊，在他面前雏田可以做最真实的自己。  
什么裙子，热裤，吊带背心，吊带裙甚至是比基尼，雏田都穿着和宁次哥哥一起修行过。

连她自己也没有发现，不知不觉中，她会考虑自己穿的衣服宁次哥哥会不会喜欢呢？甚至会观察宁次哥哥看到自己穿的衣服时的反应。  
可是宁次哥哥虽然每次都会真诚地夸赞自己好看，却再没有出现过像第一次时那样被美呆的表情了。  
那表情可爱极了，真想再看一次啊。


End file.
